Conséquence
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Une nuit d'égarement, rien a changé, ce n'était qu'une erreur... Mais une erreur lourde de conséquence... OS Olicity ! Reviews please !


**Bonjour, voici le OS comme promis !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et rendez-vous en bas** _**!**_

 _ **Félicity**_

Merde mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Pourquoi il a fallut que ça nous arrive à Oliver et moi ? Je ne regrette pas, c'était super... Le mois dernier on était au QG après une mission, j'étais énervée parce que Oliver a été blessé, il a joué les idiots comme toujours et cet abruti s'est pris une balle dans le bras ! Ce n'était pas grave mais j'étais nerveuse à cause de je ne sais plus quoi... Dig est parti, il en avait marre de me voir lui lancer des regards foudroyants, j'ai éteins les ordinateurs et il a tenté de me rassurer en me disant qu'il allait bien... Je ne sais pas ensuite comment on en est arrivés à nous déshabiller à coucher ensemble à même le sol... C'était passionné, sauvage... Je ne mentirais jamais en disant que je n'en avais pas rêvé et c'était meilleur que dans tout mes rêves les plus fous... Mais ce n'était qu'une fois, je le sais, et lui aussi, on s'est mis d'accord tout les deux et puis rien a changé entre nous depuis ce jour là, on s'entend à merveille et je suis toujours aussi furieuse quand il joue les casse-cou en mission.

Et là je me retrouve devant l'appartement d'Oliver, je dois lui parler... Ce n'était pas prévu mais j'avais du retard et j'ai fais un test, puis un autre et encore un autre... Tous positifs... Je suis enceinte... Je ne sais pas comment va réagir Oliver... Il ne voudra sans doute pas du bébé... Mais je ne pourrais pas avorter, c'est au dessus de mes forces... Peut-être que je pourrais le faire adopter ? Je secoue ma tête... Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, je pose ma main sur mon ventre en soupirant, je ne peux pas abandonner ce bébé... Entre Oliver et moi ce n'était qu'une nuit mais je suis amoureuse de lui... Depuis longtemps et ce bébé est tout ce que j'aurais de lui, alors je vais le garder.

 _\- Félicity ?_

Je me tourne vers lui en souriant, je dois lui dire mais je en veux pas qu'il se sente obligé. Il me sourit et me fait entrer chez lui.

 _\- Je suis venue te parler._

Oups, son regard s'assombrit... Je le rassure en faisant un petit sourire. Je rentre et avance dans le salon. Je dois lui dire même si ce n'est pas simple. Je pose mon sac et ouvre mon manteau, j'ai chaud tout à coup, merde les nausées et les bouffées de chaleur c'est vraiment pas la joie.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Non... Enfin oui... Et merde c'est dur à dire..._

Il est surprit, en même temps je ne parle jamais comme ça, je ferme les yeux et soupire, je ne peux pas passer par quatre chemins.

 _\- Sache que je ne l'avais pas prévu, ni prémédité et que je ne te demande rien Oliver. Rien du tout._

Il fronce les sourcils sans comprendre, je dois lui dire.

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Je suis enceinte... Mais avant que tu paniques sache que je ne te demande rien... Je ne veux pas de ton argent et encore moins de ta pitié..._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Je vois à son regard qu'il est furieux, merde je ne le voulais pas... Mais en même temps à quoi je m'attendais ? Je lui annonce que je suis enceinte, que c'est lui le père alors que nous ne sommes que des amis... Je referme ma veste et récupère mon sac avant de prendre la direction de la sortie, je dois lui laisser le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle, je quitte l'appartement d'Oliver sans un regard pour lui... J'aurais aimé qu'il me retienne, qu'il me dise qu'il sera là mais il ne l'a pas fais, bon en même temps je lui ai annoncé une sacré bombe...

Je rentre chez moi et file dans ma chambre, je m'allonge sur mon lit et éclate en sanglot... J'aime mon bébé et j'aime Oliver... Mais je ne pourrais jamais avoir les deux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste sur mon lit à pleurer mais je finis par me calmer, je me redresse et essuie mes larmes, je ne dois pas flancher, il ne faut pas, mon bébé à besoin de moi. Je pose une main sur mon ventre et souris.

 _\- Désolée mon bébé... Maman va être forte... Pour toi..._

Mon portable sonne, je le prends et me fige en voyant qu'il s'agit d'Oliver... Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je réponds ? Je laisse sonner ? Je ne peux pas l'éviter, je vais le voir tout les jours, je souris et je décroche avant de coller mon portable contre mon oreille.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _ **\- Félicity... Je... Je veux m'excuser...**_

Je ferme les yeux, une autre larme coule, je ne dois pas, je dois être forte, pour mon bébé.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _ **\- Non... Écoute-moi... S'il te plaît.**_

Je ne dis rien de plus, je dois lui laisser la chance de me parler.

 _ **\- Je n'aurais pas du te laisser partir comme ça... J'aurais du être là pour toi... Mais je suis terrifié... Je sais que tu dois l'être aussi... Mais je ne pense pas être prêt pour ça... Je veux dire pour être père...**_

Je ferme les yeux, les larmes coulent toutes seules, je me fais violence afin qu'il ne se rende pas compte de mon désarroi mais ce n'est pas facile. Je savais qu'il me dirait ça, qu'il ne voudrait pas de notre bébé... Non... De mon bébé.

 _ **\- Mais je veux que tu saches... Que si tu as besoin, je serais là... Je ne compte pas te laisser tomber... Je veux que tu saches que je t'aiderais... Financièrement... C'est tout ce que je peux faire... J'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas...**_

 _\- Ce n'est pas le cas !_

Je dois être honnête avec lui, je ne le déteste pas, bien au contraire. Je souris et essuie mes larmes. Oliver est le père de mon bébé... Mais il n'est pas forcé de jouer un rôle dans sa vie.

 _\- Ce bébé... Arrive sans qu'on ne soit préparé... Je ne veux pas avorter..._

 _ **\- Je ne te le demande pas !**_

 _\- Je sais... Je te remercie..._

C'est difficile d'avoir cette conversation au téléphone mais je pense que Oliver est plus à l'aise ainsi, je dois être franche avec lui moi aussi.

 _\- J'ai aussi pensé à le faire adopter... Mais savoir que je ne le verrais plus... Que je ne pourrais jamais le serrer dans mes bras... Je ne peux pas... Je l'aime déjà._

Je le sens mal à l'autre bout du fil... Je ne serais pas prête à le jurer mais je pense qu'il pleure, je suis désolée Oliver, pardonne-moi...

 _ **\- Je ne veux pas que tu l'abandonnes non plus... Tu seras une bonne mère, j'en suis sur... Il n'y a que toi qui pourras l'aimer autant...**_

 _\- Merci..._

Je suis heureuse qu'il pense ça, mais je dois lui dire une dernière chose avant de raccrocher.

 _\- Oliver... Si un jour tu veux le voir... Même si c'est dans dix ans... Je ne t'en empêcherais pas..._

 _ **\- Merci... Félicity...**_

Je raccroche avant de me mettre de nouveau à pleurer, je suis désolée mon bébé, je vais être faible ce soir, après je serais forte, il faut que j'expulse toute cette peine ce soir afin de me concentrer sur mon bébé à venir. Je ne dirais à personne que ce bébé est d'Oliver, ça ne les regarde pas, Oliver est au courant et c'est tout ce qui compte.

 **Quatre mois plus tard**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je soupire, cette journée est vraiment merdique ! La mission d'hier soir à duré jusqu'à ce matin et j'ai du venir au QG sans prendre le temps de dormir ne serais-ce qu'une heure, la réunion s'est éternisée et nos associés ne sont pas d'accord avec mes termes... Les dossiers se sont empilés sur mon bureau et ça fait deux heures que je les lis... Avant c'était Félicity qui s'en chargeait mais j'ai remarqué que depuis deux semaines elle est fatiguée alors j'ai pris un peu de son travail. Je souris en la voyant, elle est superbe, la grossesse lui va à ravir. J'essaye de m'impliquer un minimum dans la vie de mon enfant... Je souris encore, c'est mon enfant... Depuis quatre mois j'essaye de faire partie de sa vie même s'il n'est pas encore là mais ce n'est pas facile...

Le mois dernier, elle a fait un petit malaise au QG, je l'ai ramené chez elle et je suis resté toute la soirée, je m'inquiétais... A un moment je l'ai vu poser ses mains sur son ventre tout en souriant, j'ai compris que le bébé bougeait alors j'ai voulu le toucher, j'ai hésité mais Félicity a prit ma main et la posé dessus... Il a bougé, il a donné des coups que j'ai senti sous ma paume... C'était incroyable mais j'ai eu peur... Pourquoi j'ai si peur ? J'aime cet enfant... Je participe à son arrivée, j'ai acheté des vêtements et j'ai payé une partie de sa chambre... Félicity ne voulait pas mais j'y tenais et la semaine prochaine je lui ai dis que je viendrais monter les meubles... J'aime cet enfant et j'aime sa mère...

Je l'aimais déjà ce soir là quand on a fait l'amour sur le sol du QG et je m'en veux que notre enfant ai été conçu de cette façon, il n'y avait pas de tendresse, c'était sauvage et passionné... Au début quand on a décidé que ça ne changerait rien entre nous, j'étais heureux... Ça voulait dire qu'elle n'allait pas en souffrir... Mais je l'aimais et je n'ai rien fais pour qu'elle le comprenne... Alors quand elle m'a annoncé sa grossesse j'ai paniqué... J'avais peur d'avouer à Félicity que je l'aimais... Et là un bébé allait venir au monde.

Félicity se lève en posant une main sur son ventre, personne ne sait que je suis le père de son bébé et ça me fait mal... Je voudrais que tout le monde sache que c'est moi l'homme qui l'a mise enceinte, que c'est moi son père et que je les aime tout les deux... Mais je n'y arrive pas... Pourquoi ?

Je vois Félicity se tenir à son fauteuil... Elle est pâle... Je me lève sans attendre et quitte mon bureau afin de la voir.

 _\- Félicity !_

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Je m'approche et pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

 _\- Je ne me sens pas bien... J'ai mal... Et j'ai la tête qui tourne... Mon ventre me fait mal... Oliver qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Mon bébé..._

Je sors mon téléphone et appelle une ambulance, les employés nous regardent, je prends Félicity dans mes bras et la conduis à la salle de repos, je l'allonge sur le canapé après avoir fait partir les deux personnes assises dessus. Félicity pleure, elle a peur, je pose ma main sur sa joue et essuie ses larmes.

 _\- On va se douter..._

 _\- Je m'en fiche... Je ne veux pas être ailleurs..._

Elle me fait un petit sourire avant de se redresser, je ne comprend pas, elle regarde ses jambes et je vois du sang couler... Merde non !

 _\- Non... Non !_

Félicity tente d'enlever le sang mais elle s'énerve, je ne dois la calmer, je me place derrière elle et la serre contre moi en tentant de ne pas montrer mon angoisse... J'ai peur moi aussi mais je ne dois pas l'inquiéter.

 _\- Je ne veux pas le perdre... Je ne peux pas... Je l'aime tant... Mon bébé... Mon petit ange... Fais quelque chose Oliver... Je t'en pris... Sauve-le..._

Je sais qu'elle a peur et qu'elle essaye de se convaincre que je peux faire quelque chose mais je ne peux pas... Elle pleure alors que je tente de la rassurer mais je ne le suis pas moi même. Les ambulanciers arrivent et la prennent en charge, ils l'installent sur une civière et quittent le bâtiment, je préviens tout le monde que je m'absente, il est hors de question que je la laisse toute seule.

Je suis à l'hôpital, je vais directement aux urgences et je demande à la voir, la secrétaire me regarde avec un air compatissant sur le visage.

 _\- Je suis désolée mais si vous n'êtes pas un membre de la famille..._

 _\- Je suis le père de son bébé ! Ça ne compte pas ?_

Elle hoche la tête et m'indique une chambre, je fonce sans attendre et j'ouvre la porte, trois personnes sont près d'elle, Félicity pleure et a les yeux rouges, je m'approche et lui prends la main.

 _\- Je suis là..._

Elle ferme les yeux et hoche la tête, je me tourne vers les médecins, l'un d'eux lui pose une perfusion.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ? Le bébé va bien ?_

Le médecin se tourne vers nous.

 _\- On a fait une échographie, les pertes de sang se sont arrêtées et le cœur du bébé bat normalement... Mais il y a deux soucis... Le premier c'est que mademoiselle Smoak souffre d'hypertension artérielle... Et en second on a remarqué un décollement du placenta..._

 _\- Quoi ?! Non !_

Félicity s'agite mais je pose ma main sur son front afin de la calmer.

 _\- J'ai lu un article la dessus... Le bébé peut mourir..._

 _\- On va tout faire pour que le bébé continue de grandir... Mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'on pratiquera une césarienne en cas de danger... Mais on fera tout pour la pratiquer quand le bébé sera prêt._

 _\- Je ne veux pas le perdre... Il est tout ce qui me reste..._

Mon cœur se serre en entendant ça... Les médecins quittent la chambre après nous avoir dit qu'ils reviendraient bientôt. Je m'assois sur le lit et plonge mon regard dans le sien, elle pleure, je n'aime pas ça.

 _\- Je suis là..._

 _\- Pour le moment..._

Je sais qu'elle doute de moi et je ne lui en veux pas, je n'ai rien fais pour qu'elle sache que je les aime elle et le bébé... Mais je veux qu'elle comprenne que je ne veux pas être ailleurs qu'ici.

 _\- Non... Félicity écoute-moi... Je suis là... Je ne vais nulle part... Je reste avec toi..._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas..._

Je ne la laisse pas finir et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, merde elle m'a manqué, je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche et elle répond à mon baiser, elle m'a manqué mais je ne veux pas abuser, elle est épuisée et faible, je ne dois pas aller trop loin. Je pose ensuite une main sur son ventre et un baiser sur son front... Il est tant que j'arrête d'avoir peur... Que j'arrête de fuir ce que je veux réellement, et c'est elle que je veux... Je les veux tout les deux, Félicity et notre bébé.

 _\- Je suis désolé... Quand tu m'as annoncé pour lui..._

Je caresse son joli ventre, le bébé ne bouge pas mais avec l'appareil j'entends les battements de son cœur, ça me rassure.

 _\- J'ai eu peur... Je ne voulais pas entraîner cet enfant dans ma vie... Mais plus les semaines ont passé... Plus je te voyais t'arrondir... Plus j'avais envie de crier sur les toits que j'étais son père et que je vous aimais... Je vous aime Félicity... Toi et lui..._

Elle ferme les yeux et laisse les larmes couler avant de poser une main sur ma joue.

 _\- Je ne veux pas te forcer..._

 _\- Tu ne me force pas... Si tu veux réfléchir, tu peux... Tu as attendu quatre mois que je te dise tout ça... Je peux attendre que..._

 _\- Non... Je t'aime Oliver... Et j'ai cru que je pourrais continuer comme ça... Mais j'ai besoin de toi... Je voulais juste que tu sois heureux et si ça voulait dire je devais rester loin de toi... Je l'aurais fais._

 _\- Je le sais... Et je t'en remercie... Mais j'aimerais qu'à partir de maintenant... Tu me laisses prendre soin de toi et de lui..._

Je souris en sentant un petit coup, j'aime le sentir bouger. Je caresse son ventre et je lui parle, je lui demande de rester au chaud aussi longtemps que possible, que je l'aime et que je veux qu'il aille bien.

 _\- Elle..._

Je lève la tête vers Félicity, elle sourit, j'ai bien entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit mais j'ai besoin d'être certain.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- C'est elle... Le médecin me l'a dit en faisant l'échographie... Il était prit dans son examen et n'a pas vu qu'on ne le savait pas encore... Il m'a dit « elle va bien »..._

Je pose une deuxième main sur son ventre, un autre coup... Ma fille va bien... Une fille, on va avoir une fille... Je me demande si Félicity a déjà trouvé un prénom pour elle... Je l'ai entendu parler avec John, mais je ne suis pas resté pour écouter... Craignant ne pas aimer les noms qu'elle pourrait choisir.

 _\- Tu es déçu ?_

Je lève la tête, elle me regarde fixement, je lui souris et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Non... Jamais de la vie... Je suis heureux... Mais je voudrais savoir... Tu as déjà trouvé son prénom ?_

Elle me sourit et secoue la tête.

 _\- Je ne l'aurais pas fait sans te demander... Je voulais que tu saches... Que quoi qu'il arrive, tu aurais toujours ton mot à dire._

 _\- Merci._

Elle me sourit et me demande de m'allonger près d'elle, je retire mes chaussures et le fait avec plaisir, Félicity se rapproche de moi et ferme ses yeux, elle est épuisée, alors je caresse ses cheveux et lui murmure qu'à partir de maintenant je serais toujours là pour elles.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me redresse afin de prendre le livre posé sur la table de nuit quand la porte s'ouvre sur Oliver, je souris alors qu'il m'apporte mon repas. C'est comme ça depuis plus de deux mois, il prend soin de moi et veille à ce que je ne me surmène pas. J'ai quitté l'hôpital une semaine après mais Oliver ne m'a pas conduit chez moi, il m'a emmené au manoir, je n'ai pas compris mais il m'a dit qu'il était hors de question que je reste seule une seule minute. Il a prévenu tout le monde qu'il était le père de mon bébé et que ça ne se passait pas bien... Sa sœur a débarqué à l'hôpital quand elle a su et restait près de moi dès qu'Oliver s'absentait... Moira a eu plus de mal à se faire à cette idée mais quand elle m'a vu arriver, avec mon petit ventre rond elle m'a sourit et nous a conduit à la chambre d'Oliver. Elle a fait installer une ligne fixe afin que j'appelle si besoin et Raisa vient me voir pour s'assurer que j'aille bien.

Tout va très bien, j'en suis à sept mois et cinq jours, je suis encore fatiguée mais ma tension est correcte et notre fille va bien. Oliver s'approche et me donne le livre que j'essayais d'attraper.

 _\- Tu as fini l'autre ?_

 _\- Oui... Et un autre depuis... Je m'ennuie, je déteste rester à rien faire._

Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement... C'est le seul geste tendre qu'il a envers moi, il a peur de me faire mal... Peur de faire mal à notre fille.

 _\- Je sais... Et je te promets... Qu'on fera plein de chose quand elle sera née._

Notre fille donne des coups, ça m'énerve, elle ne le fait que quand son père est là... A croire qu'elle aime entendre sa voix. En même temps il a la plus belle voix qui soit.

 _\- Alors princesse, tu vas bien ?_

Un autre coup, Oliver sourit et m'embrasse de nouveau avant de s'allonger sur le lit et de me serrer contre lui. Il est parfait... Depuis le jour où je suis rentrée à l'hôpital c'est un père génial qui prend soin de notre fille et de moi aussi... Il vient à tout mes rendez-vous même s'il a du travail ou une mission, il a préparé la chambre à côté de la notre... J'aurais aimé l'aider mais je sais que je ne peux pas faire d'effort. Oliver tend le bras vers ma tablette et me la donne.

 _\- La peinture est finie... Et les meubles sont montés... Que dirais-tu de faire du shopping ?_

Je me redresse, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, ce n'est pas pareil que de faire les boutiques mais je vais m'en contenter. J'ouvre le site de la boutique pour bébé et je souris en voyant tout ce qu'ils ont.

 _\- Prend ce qu'il te plaît... Tout ce qu'il te plaît..._

 _\- Je peux vraiment ?_

Je hausse les sourcils, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir autant d'argent à ma disposition mais Oliver n'arrête pas de me le dire. Il me sourit et hoche la tête, je regarde d'abord le linge de lit, j'en avais repéré un avant de savoir qu'on allait avoir une fille, j'espère qu'ils l'ont toujours. Je souris en le voyant mais ils n'en n'ont plus qu'un en stock.

 _\- Tu en penses quoi ?_

Il est violet clair avec des fées dessus, j'adore les fées, Oliver hoche la tête, je coche l'article et le commande avant qu'il n'y en ai plus. Ensuite je regarde les vêtements, j'en choisis plusieurs et Oliver aussi, on a plus de vingt tenues avant que j'aille dans les tailles naissance pour les enfants prématurés... Je sais que notre fille sera toute petite quand elle va naître, je dois subir une césarienne dans une semaine voir deux... Le médecin vient me voir tout les jours afin de s'assurer que tout va bien.

 _\- Elle va être minuscule..._

 _\- Oui... Mais elle ira bien..._

 _\- Je m'en veux tu sais... J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour elle..._

Oliver me prend la tablette des mains et me soulève dans ses bras, je me retrouve les jambes de chaque côtés de lui.

 _\- Ne parle pas de ça... Je te l'ai déjà dis... Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Ni la mienne... Même si je l'ai cru pendant longtemps... Je pensais que si notre fille était en danger c'était parce que je n'étais pas près de vous..._

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute... Ni la tienne... Je t'aime, j'aime notre fille... Mais j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de..._

 _\- Non !_

Je le fais taire en posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, comment je pourrais lui en vouloir d'avoir eu peur ? Notre fille est le fruit de notre première fois qui n'avait rien de romantique... Aujourd'hui il est là, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

 _\- Alors ne pense plus à ça... S'il te plaît... Notre fille va bien et je l'aime..._

 _\- Je l'aime aussi..._

 _\- Je sais..._

Il me sourit et me serre contre lui, tout va bien entre nous, avec sa famille et avec John... Il a été en colère en apprenant qu'Oliver était le père mais je ne voulais pas lui dire et qu'il se fâche... Mais maintenant il est heureux pour nous et aide Oliver lors des mission de surveillance, comme ça Oliver reste avec moi plus souvent.

 _\- Ma mère m'a encore tanné pour savoir comment on allait l'appeler..._

J'éclate de rire, personne ne sait comment elle va s'appeler, même nous, on veut la voir avant, on veut la tenir contre nous afin de trouver le prénom parfait pour elle.

On se trouve dans le cabinet du médecin... Celui qui vient me voir tout les jours a trouvé un autre décollement de placenta... Je m'en suis voulu, je pensais faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle soit en sécurité mais ça n'a pas suffit. Oliver me tient la main, j'ai peur, le médecin me sourit, il a l'air confiant. Il nous explique qu'il va falloir pratiquer une césarienne au plus vite afin de s'assurer que notre fille aille bien. J'ai peur alors que savait que c'est ce qui allait se passer. Je suis enceinte de sept mois et douze jours... Mais il le faut, pour elle.

 _\- Tout ira bien pas vrai ?_

 _\- Votre fille se porte bien... Votre tension est bonne, mais il faut la sortir au plus vite... Sinon ça risque de changer d'ici demain..._

Je pose une main sur montre ventre, elle bouge... Il faut qu'elle naisse... Je hoche la tête et le médecin nous donne des papiers à remplir. Je les signe, Oliver aussi. Notre fille va naître aujourd'hui.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis devant la couveuse de notre fille, elle est si petite mais je la trouve magnifique, elle a des tuyaux dans le nez et une couche, le médecin m'a rassuré en me disant qu'elle allait bien, elle pèse deux kilos trois cent grammes, c'est peu mais elle ira bien. Je passe ma main dans l'ouverture et je prends ses petits doigts que je caresse. Elle est belle.

 _\- Hey ma princesse... Je suis là... Maman se repose mais elle viendra te voir dès qu'elle pourra... Je t'aime tu sais... Je n'ai pas été là au début... Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui... Je ne vous quitte plus ta maman et toi... Je vous aime plus que tout._

Je souris et je referme l'ouverture.

 _\- Je reviens vite mon bébé... Je vais voir ta maman... Lui dire que tu vas bien._

J'arrive dans la chambre de Félicity, elle est réveillée et tourne la tête vers moi, elle veut se relever mais elle a trop mal au ventre, je m'approche d'elle et lui prend la main.

 _\- Elle va bien mon amour... Elle va très bien..._

Je souris, je ne l'ai jamais appelé comme ça mais j'aime beaucoup... C'est ce qu'elle est... Mon amour... Je pose un baiser sur son front, elle semble fatiguée, je peux la comprendre.

 _\- Tu restes ?_

Je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi elle me demande ça ? Je veux lui demander mais elle me devance.

 _\- J'ai entendu des infirmières dire... Que tu allais changer d'avis... Parce que ce n'est pas ton genre de t'impliquer dans..._

Je la fais taire en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit mais je m'en fou, il est hors de question que je la laisse douter de moi.

 _\- Qui a dit ça ?_

Elle baisse le regard et tourne la tête vers moi.

 _\- Félicity... Dis-moi... S'il te plaît... Mon amour ne laisse personne te faire douter..._

 _\- Deux infirmières... Elles ont dit que tu partirais quand tu te lasseras et..._

Je souris et pose mes lèvres sur son front.

 _\- Alors d'une je veux que tu cesses d'écouter ces conneries... Tu en as entendu combien comme ça depuis que tout le monde sait que c'est ma fille ? Des tas... Aucune n'est vrai... Je t'aime... J'aime notre fille... Au début j'avais peur et je ne me sentais pas prêt à devenir père... Mais aujourd'hui je ne veux rien faire d'autre que d'être avec vous... Je vous aime, plus que tout._

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête, j'essuie les dernières traces de larmes avant de continuer.

 _\- Et ensuite... Sache que je ne me lasserais jamais de toi... Je t'aime depuis longtemps... Mais j'avais peur de te mettre en danger... J'ai encore peur... Mais je ne veux personne d'autre que toi... Alors si quelqu'un d'autre ose dire une autre connerie du genre... Préviens-moi... Je connais un archer que tu trouves super sexy qui se fera un plaisir de leur foutre la trouille..._

Elle éclate de rire avant de grimacer et de porter une main à son ventre.

 _\- Ne me fais pas rire..._

 _\- Désolé mon amour... Mais ne doute pas de moi je t'en pris... Je passerais le reste de ma vie à te prouver que..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je vois des larmes couler sur ses joues... Je n'aime pas ça, je veux parler mais elle me devance.

 _\- C'est juste que parfois... J'ai l'impression que tu restes avec moi par devoir et pas..._

 _\- Félicity... Je t'aime... Je sais que au début je n'étais pas près de toi, je sais que tu en as soufferts et je m'en veux..._

Elle essuie ses larmes mais d'autres coulent, je pose ma main sur sa joue et les essuie à mon tour.

 _\- J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner..._

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas... Notre fille était un accident..._

 _\- Un magnifique accident... Je n'ai aucun regret... Je l'aime, autant que je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Je souris et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je la sens y répondre et je n'attends pas avant de glisser ma langue dans sa bouche, j'aimerais lui prouver que je l'aime encore et encore mais je sais que ce n'est pas le moment alors je me retire au bout de longues secondes.

 _\- J'aimerais que tu promettes une chose mon amour..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Quoi qu'il se passe, promets-moi de me croire quand je dis que rien ne compte plus que toi et notre fille._

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête, je lui rend son sourire et l'embrasse de nouveau avant de me rapprocher d'elle. Félicity se colle contre moi avant de me prendre la main.

 _\- Elle va bien alors ?_

 _\- Oui, elle avait les yeux ouvert quand j'ai été la voir... Elle est toute petite et a des tuyaux dans le nez afin de l'aider à respirer et à se nourrir, mais elle va bien._

 _\- Je veux la voir..._

Je ne dis rien, je sais que pour le moment elle ne peut pas le faire et elle comprend. Elle ferme les yeux alors que je caresse ses cheveux, elle a besoin de se reposer.

 **Un an plus tard**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je m'étire et souris en entendant ma fille gazouiller dans le baby-phone, je me lève et enfile ma robe de chambre avant de me diriger vers la chambre de Mia, on a mis de temps à choisir son prénom mais un jour Théa est arrivée en nous disant qu'elle aimait bien Mia... On a accepté de suite, Mia Dearden Queen sonne bien. Je pousse la porte de la chambre de ma fille et souris en voyant Oliver qui joue à chatouiller notre fille, Mia rit aux éclats dans son petit pyjama blanc, ses boucles blondes qui tombent dans son cou, elle est si belle...

Elle est restée un mois à l'hôpital, afin qu'on soit sur qu'elle aille bien et quand on l'a ramené à la maison, quand j'ai franchi le seuil du manoir avec ma fille dans les bras je me suis mise à pleurer, Oliver a voulu me rassurer mais c'est Moira qui l'a fait avant lui, elle m'a serré dans ses bras en me disant que tout allait bien, que Mia était en pleine forme et qu'elle grandirait comme tout les autres enfants. Malgré sa chambre, Mia a dormi dans notre chambre pendant près de six mois, je ne voulais pas la savoir loin de moi.

 _\- Regarde qui est là ma princesse._

 _\- Mama !_

Je souris et entre dans la chambre avant de prendre ma fille qui me tend les bras. Elle enfoui son visage dans mon cou tout en souriant. Oliver se rapproche de moi et me serre contre lui, il pose un baiser sur mon front avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je suis heureuse, il me rend heureuse. Il me prend la main et caresse ma bague de fiançailles, Oliver m'a demandé en mariage il y a deux mois, c'est prévu pour dans trois mois, on veut se marier en été, je veux le faire dans le jardin du manoir, avec notre famille et nos amis, au grand air, que Mia puisse courir dans le jardin sans danger...

 _\- Je t'aime mon amour..._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime..._

Oliver sourit et pose un baiser sur la tête de notre fille... Notre histoire a débuté par un coup d'une nuit... La conséquence a été notre petite fille, notre trésor, notre petit ange... Nous sommes heureux, nous sommes une famille et je sais que peu importe comment notre histoire à commencé... Elle se poursuit de la plus belle façon qui soit.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur OS que j'ai écrit mais l'idée me plaisait bien ^^**

 **Je n'ai plus de fic sous le coude pour le moment, je pense essayé de commencer un nouveau roman pendant que j'essaye de trouver un coup de main pour la correction du premier lool**

 **A bientôt et lâchez vos reviews !**


End file.
